


Kenny Ortega Said Trans Racetrack

by LonelyThursday



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, KENNY ORTEGA SAID TRANS RACE, Trans Male Character, Trans davey, trans race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: A real short fic I threw together about Race helping Davey with his insecurities
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Kenny Ortega Said Trans Racetrack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour so I'm sorry it's not longer

Davey approaches Race about two weeks before he has to go back to school. Two weeks before he has to go back to pretending to be someone he isn’t. 

He knows that he should talk to Jack about this, but he’s afraid of how Jack will react. 

Not that he thinks Race is any more likely to react better than Jack, but Race can’t break up with him. 

Race is in the middle of a card game with Albert, Smalls, and Kid Blink when Davey finds him. 

“Hey, uh, Race? Can I talk to you?” Davey asks, hovering over the group hesitantly. 

“Sure thing, Mouth,” he replies, not looking up from his game. 

“Alone?” Race actually looks up this time. He nods upon seeing the look on Davey’s face. 

“Ya heard the man, fellas,” Race throws his cards down and shoos the others off. “Hit the road bums.”

The other three grumble, but they throw down their cards and leave anyway. 

“Hey!” Race yells as Albert snatches his cigar and runs out of the room. Race moves to run after him, but Davey holds him back with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Race.”

“Right, right, whatcha wanna talk about, Davey? Guy trouble?” Race jokes, but Davey winces as the comment hits closer to home than the younger newsie had intended. “Wait really? You ain’t breaking up wit’ Jack, is ya?”

“No! Of course not, it’s just…”

Davey trails off, unsure how to say it. 

“I ain’t gonna judge, Dave. Just spit it out.”

“I’m not a boy!” Davey says quickly. “I mean- I _am_ a boy, but I wasn’t- I’m not…”

“You’se born a girl?” Race guesses, voice surprisingly gentle. 

“Yes, but I’m- I’m a boy! I know I am!” Davey glares at Race, daring him to say anything to the contrary. 

Race doesn’t though. He smiles, actually. 

“I know ya is,” Race begins unbuttoning his undershirt. Davey isn’t sure why until he catches sight of the bandages wrapped around Race’s chest. 

“You’re the same.” Davey can’t help but stare, he didn’t realize that anyone else was like him, let alone someone as confident and loud as Racetrack Higgins. 

“Lots a fellas here is. We knows we’se boys, and the other fellas knows we is too,” Race pulls Davey into a hug. “If ya ever need anythin’, we’se always here ta help.”

“Thanks, Race,” Davey murmurs into Race’s shoulder, gripping the other newsie like his life depends on it. 

“And don’t worry about Jack, he ain’t gonna judge.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

Davey stays in the embrace for another few minutes. Everything is going to be ok. 

He’s not alone. 


End file.
